random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pingu Runs Away (Transcript)
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jXjt1iqvjY Pingu's Mom and Dad: Yum! Tastes delish! Pingu: For crying out loud!? Boiled Veggies again!? Mom: It's for your good Pingu. Dad: Yeah, I agree. Mom: Can you share me some? Dad: Okay! (gives a piece of fish) Mom: Yum! (gives a veggie) Mom: Want to have some o' this beetroot? Pingu: Get that Monkey Doo outta my face! (throws it at Mom) Mom: Pingu! Dad: PINGU! YOU COULD'VE SAID NO! THIS IS TABLE MANNERS! (slams table) Pingu: (thinking) Could've said no? What do you think I am? a robot? Mom: (cleaning her chest) It is not coming off! Dad: You should take a bath. Pingu: (rocks the chair) Na! Na! Na! Mom: Oi! What did we say about table manners!? Pingu: (rocks the chair so hard) AHHHHHHRGGGGHHHHH!GAH! (pulls the tablecloth and drops the entire dinner) Mom: *gasps* Dad: THAT'S THE FINAL STRAW, YOUNG MAN! YOU WILL NOT GET YOUR SONIC MANIA PLUS NEXT WEEK AND YOU WILL BE GROUNDED UNTIL MARCH ENDS! (slams table) Pingu: (cries while his mom spanks him) WAAGH! STOP HITTING ME! WAAGH! Dad: Sorry Pingu, it is for your own good! Mom: Where are you going! Pingu: Can I have my TOMY Thomas the Tan- Dad: NO CHANCE YOUNG MAN! Pingu: (sobs) My butt hurts. (continues sobbing) Mom: Gawrsh! Look at this mess! (Pingu leaves the igloo, crying) Pingu: I GOING TO PINGO'S! Dad: He's just going to learn his lesson outside. (outside) Pingu: (cries) M-my parents don't love me anymore. I won't get my game either as well. (wipes tear) Pingu: (shouts) I HOPE BOTH OF YOU WILL GROW POOR AND PASS AWAY! (Pingu waddles away from his igloo) Pingu: I should go to Pingo's house to live there forever. (inside) Mom: Oh dear, Pingu should be back inside by now! Dad: Did he really mean that he is really going to Pingo's? (outside. Pingu appears to find his way through the arctic) Pingu: Why, I don't remember this way to going to Pingo's house! Why is this like a maze to me? Welp, I give up, time to confess to my parents that I- (Suddenly, Pingu stumbles upon a claw-ice sculpture) Pingu: BLARG, SHOOT! THAT'S SCARY! (avoids the ice) (Pingu stumbles another ice sculpture) Pingu: DOUBLE BLARG! (avoids the ice again) (Pingu darts for another way but, meets with skull-like ice sculpture) Pingu: Triple blarg! That looks like a freaking skull to me! (Pingu stumbles upon a demonic looking ice sculpture) Pingu: ARRRUUUGGGHHH! WHAT KIND OF HIDEOUS THING IS THAT!? (Poor Pingu gets cornered in this horrific sculptures) Pingu: Arg! Wuh! Ah! I-I-I (starts hallucinating that the sculptures are his parents) NO! NO! NO! STOP ARRGH! DON'T BEAT ME! I WANTED TO CONFESS THAT I-I'M SORRY! NOOOOOOOO! (runs into a ice shelter) Pingu: I wi-wi-wish my parents are here! I'm going to have nightmares! (back at Pingu's Igloo) Mom: (worrying) Where is Pingu!? He is supposed to be watching his movie at 9:00 sharp always! Dad: (opens the door) He really left! Let's find him! (Mom and Dad go outside) Mom: PIIIIIINNNNNGGGGUUUU! (No One replies) Mom: I am going on foot, you take the Penguin Mobile. Dad: Roger that. (Dad drives through the arctic while Mom desperately searches for Pingu. Mom: PIIINNNNGUUU! (cuts to Pingu) Pingu: Wait. (peaks out) I swore, I heard someone yelling out my name. (Mom finally finds Pingu and hugs him) Mom: There you are! Oh, I was so worried about you! Pingu: Me too, mom! Glad you've came to rescue me. (Dad is, kind of, lost in the search) Dad: Where is she? I could've told her to slow down or something may have happened to- Mom: (shouting) DEAR! I FOUND HIM UNDER A SMALL ICE CAVE! Dad: Wow, that was fast! (Dad drives to where Mom and Pingu is) Category:Users who like Pingu